


The Yule Ball

by aMantaRay



Series: Christmas is Coming [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Comfort, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Thrawn and Eli attend the annual Yule Ball thrown by Thrass at the Mitth Estate.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Christmas is Coming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the Christmas mood still...
> 
> As always, enjoy!

The Chiss found him on the balcony. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned forward against the garland wrapped railing, elbows settled on the ornate design. Eli was overlooking the beautiful blue lights of the city below. “Darling,” Thrawn drawled, stepping out into the cold, snaking his arms around the human’s slim frame from behind and resting his chin on top of his shoulder. “Last time I checked, the party and the warmth were both inside.”

Eli hummed a soft chuckle, leaning back against him. “Sorry. I just needed a bit of air is all.” He settled his head against the Chiss’, letting his hands fall to settle on the smooth stone in front of them. “Besides, it’s not too cold. I’m getting used to it here, and the uniform helps.”

Both men were dressed in Chiss Defense Fleet uniforms, both adorned with the emblem of the house of Mitth on their shoulders, and both ranking as commanders. 

“I will remember that the next time you tell me you are cold at home or complain when the heat is not turned up,” he teased, tightening his arms around him just a bit. “...Are you alright, _Ch’eo_?” 

“I’m okay,” he murmured with a small smile, eyes sliding shut as he simply let him hold him. “I was never one for parties. Even when we served the empire.”

Thrawn nodded, watching the blanket of snow that covered the planet. Everything looked so peaceful in Csilla, especially with the way it sparkled beneath the moonlight. “Yes, I remember.”

Eli sighed, turning in his arms so he could reach up to wrap his arms around his neck, fingers tangling in the hair near his nape. “Thrass has enjoyed showing me off tonight,” he smiled weakly. “The newest addition to the Mitth family.”

“My husband,” Thrawn chuckled, settling his forehead against Eli’s. “My dear brother lives for politics. It is his job to show off anything or anyone who can grant him any form of political gain. In this case, it is you. I am not surprised. My brother has this Yule Ball every year. But...to be fair, many who met you were very pleased with what they saw.”

“I suppose that’s good at least. If anything Thrass is good at promoting me in a positive light,” he chuckled in response, eyes sliding shut. “Even if he’s still not too fond of me.”

Thrawn fixed his arms around his waist, leading him in a slow dance, listening to the music that drifted outside from the massive ballroom. “He does like you,” he insisted, moving with him in a sort of waltz. 

Eli scoffed, “He calls me Human instead of Eli. Even Eli’van’to or Ivant would be fine.” He fixed his arms around his neck, clasping his hands together loosely. 

“ _Ch’eo_ , listen to me,” Thrawn murmured, keeping his crimson gaze on Eli’s dark eyes. “Mitth'ras'safis is many things. He is stubborn and obnoxious and honestly he is in love with himself most of the time, but he is also a good man. He is very good at judging one’s character. He accepted you into our home and into our family.”

“I suppose he did.” He settled his forehead against Thrawn’s chest, a tiny smile on his lips. His brother-in-law had accepted him. 

Thrawn simply chuckled, pressing a firm kiss to his temple. “We best return to the party before they come looking for us.”

Eli hummed in agreement, pulling away only to take him by the arm. “You want to get a drink?” He asked softly as they stepped back inside the ballroom, nodding and smiling at a few Chiss that met his gaze. 

The ballroom was grand. Thrass, as Thrawn had mentioned before, loved a lavish and decorated Christmas, and he did a wonderful job at displaying that. Garland was wrapped around every railing, wreaths hung from the walls settling themselves over the glass of the window panes. Gorgeous bundles of green and red were wrapped carefully around the wall mounted candelabras. The lights gave the room a warm glow. The tree was magnificent. It stood at twenty seven feet high, white lights shining from in between the pine needles, a sparkling crystal star on top. The ornaments were simple spheres, but they were burgundy red and gold to represent the Mitth family. 

“Yes. I do have to say, these parties have lovely wine.” Thrawn pulled two glasses from a tray, offering one to his husband. He took a small sip, eyes traveling over the room. 

“That’s true,” Eli sipped at his own wine, leaning comfortably into his side. They wandered in and out of the crowds, allowing the people in attendance to see that the two were still there and hadn’t wandered off. The empty glasses were settled on a passing tray. “You remember our first dance?” 

Thrawn glanced down at him curiously. “Once we were married?”

Eli nodded. “Mhm. Got married here first, but I mean the Lysatra wedding. The one we had the reception for.” The Lysatra wedding had been based on human traditions. 

“Ah, but that was not our first dance, _Ch’eo_.”

“What do you-” the man grinned. “Oh.” Eli and Thrawn had been married first on Csilla. Even though ceremonies and receptions were not of the Chiss tradition, Thrawn had taken his new husband into town to celebrate just between the two of them. A street musician had been nearby. Eli had dragged Thrawn into the open square to dance with him, other couples joining in on the fun. 

Thrawn chuckled, taking his hand to lead him toward the dancing in the room. “I wish to dance with you again. Especially in a similar setting.” He held onto his hand gently, leading him into a slow twirl before settling a hand on his waist as he pulled him close to his chest. “What do you think?”

Eli brushed his knuckles across his ear as he settled his hand on his shoulder, eyes soft, a rosy blush on his cheeks. “Yes. I’d love that.”

“Good,” he hummed, lowering his head just enough to give him a kiss, keeping him close as they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> Ch'eo - Mine


End file.
